With the widespread availability of 64 bit hardware and operating systems, application vendors are moving toward providing 64 bit server applications to the exclusion of 32 bit server applications. Many legacy applications were written with 32 bit addressing for 32 bit hardware and operating systems. While many 64 bit hardware and operating systems may run the 32 bit applications, certain application settings and metrics might only be available through 64 bit APIs from 64 bit code.